finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Let the Battles Begin!
"Let the Battles Begin!" , also known as "Those Who Fight" or "Fighting", is the battle theme of Final Fantasy VII. It plays in common random encounters, except for times where background music, such as "Hurry!", overlap it. This is the first battle theme in the series to not have the ascending arpeggios in its intro. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy VII "Let the Battles Begin!" is heard on random encounters, except for times where background musics such as "Hurry!" overlap it. Chocobo battles have their own battle music. "Let the Battles Begin!" is the tenth track of the ''Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack first disc. The theme also plays in the 1996 and 1997 demo versions, albeit the earlier demo has a slightly different version. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children "Let the Battles Begin!" appears twice: first the ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII arrangement plays during the battle between Tifa Lockhart and Loz at the Sector 5 Church. Its second appearance is an original hard-rock arrangement, which plays during the final battles with the three Remnants of Sephiroth. The themes, are, respectively, the seventh track of the first disc, and the second track of the second disc of the movie's original soundtrack. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- "Just Before the Raid" (from ''FFVII "Let the Battles Begin!") is an arrangement of "Let the Battles Begin!" by Takeharu Ishimoto, and is used for some battles at Midgar. It is the seventeenth track of the first disc of the Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack. An orchestral version of "Let the Battles Begin!" is included on the ending theme, "Fulfilled Desire", by Kazuhiko Toyama. ''Final Fantasy XV The original ''Final Fantasy VII version is included in the music player. It is the third track of the Memories of FFVII album that is available by default. ''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis The final boss music samples "Those Who Fight Further". Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Let the Battles Begin!" is included as a bonus battle background music, acquirable through the PP Catalog for 240 PP. Once purchased, the theme may be automatically selected for battles including Sephiroth, Tifa, or Cloud, or taking place at the Planet's Core. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT A new techno arrangement is a default theme, and the original PlayStation version is available from the shop for 3,600 gil. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Let the Battles Begin!" is included as a bonus Battle Music Sequence on the Encore mode. The theme is included in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Compilation Album, called "Those Who Fight". ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Let the Battles Begin" s a Battle Music Sequence. "Those Who Fight (Piano Version)" is a Battle Music Sequence for ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, and "Timely Ambush" appears as a Field Music Sequence for Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. It also appears on the ''Best of Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call album. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Let the Battles Begin" appears as a playable Battle Music Sequence. It is available to the player by default. World of Final Fantasy A new arrangement called "Prismelody: Those Who Fight" plays when using Tifa's Champion Medal. Arrangement album appearances Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII An arrangement of "Let the Battles Begin!" by Shirō Hamaguchi and performed by Seiji Honda is included in this piano arrangement album as its fifth track. Final Fantasy VII Chips The song is part of the 8-bit arrangement album. It is the mashed-up with the track "Fanfare". Final Fantasy Orchestra Album "Let the Battles Begin!" is the seventh song of the final track of this album, "Battle Medley 2012 (Final Fantasy I – XIV)", arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama. Live orchestra performances Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home "Let the Battles Begin!" is included on this concert, performed by the Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra and conducted by Arnie Roth held in Tokyo, in November 2010. It is the third track of the second disc of its live recording album. A New World: intimate music from Final Fantasy A live recording of "Those Who Fight" from at the London premiere of the concert of the same name on February 15, 2014, conducted by Arnie Roth, is included on this album. ''Symphonic Fantasies: Music From Square Enix A live symphonic arrangement of "Those Who Fight" appears in the fourth movement, "Fantasy IV: Final Fantasy," along with several other battle themes from the series. ''Symphonic Odysseys: Tribute To Nobuo Uematsu'' "Those Who Fight" appears twice in the final track, "Final Fantasy VII Battle Suite." The suite begins with the solo piano version of the song, which is then joined by an orchestra and full choir, with new lyrics in Latin, and elements of "J-E-N-O-V-A" incorporated into the arrangement. Several other pieces from Final Fantasy VII appear in the medley, which ends by returning to "Those Who Fight." ''Final Symphony'' The final encore, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" is a medley featuring several battles theme from the series. "Those Who Fight" appears throughout the medley as a transition between battle themes. ''BRA★BRA Final Fantasy Brass de Bravo'' "Those Who Fight" appears in a medley of Final Fantasy VII battle themes on track six, alongside "J-E-N-O-V-A" and "Those Who Fight Further." Compilation album appearances ''Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks "Those Who Fight" is included in this ''Final Fantasy VII best-of album, of which it is the tenth track. ''Square Enix Battle Tracks V.2 This theme was included in this compilation of Square Enix battle themes from games released between 1996 and 1998. It is the seventh track of the album. Final Fantasy Vinyls "Let the Battles Begin!" is included on the third disc of this collector's edition set. Final Fantasy VII Vinyl Limited Edition "Let the Battles Begin!" is included on the first disc of this collectors' set. Final Fantasy VII Remake and Final Fantasy VII Vinyl Both the original and ''Remake versions are included. Appearances outside Final Fantasy media ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring ''Ehrgeiz features an arrangement of the track still titled "Those Who Fight" which plays on Cloud's stage. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special An arrangement of "Let the Battles Begin!" was included in this crossover between ''Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest. ''Super Smash Bros. "Let the Battles Begin!" and "Fight On!" are one of the two songs that can be played when fighting on the Midgar stage. Trivia *The menu description for the Buster Sword in ''Final Fantasy VII Remake is "A large broadsword that has inherited the hopes of those who fight." External links *[https://soundcloud.com/takeharu-ishimoto/1-14-arrange-from-final-fantasy Listen to the Dissidia Final Fantasy arcade version from Takeharu Ishimoto's Soundcloud] de:Let the Battles Begin! ru:Начнем же бой! Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy VII Category:Musical themes from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Category:Battle themes from Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call